fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 3
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 3: Possible Entries that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IsMfuEQE_s {1 year later, Chandler High School, Ms. Jane's Room, 2:00PM} A year has passed and it is the final day of high school for Blazer, during Ms. Jane's class. She will announce the scholarship winners. "So class, now that you have officially finished high school, you can move on to a better education in collage or in an university for some of you." Said Ms. Jane. Blazer wonders if he will be able to get a scholarship to go to a new state to become a very powerful company owner. "I must get a scholarship, I must." Thought Blazer in his mind. Cole looks at Blazer and notices his nervousness. "What's the matter Blazer, worried you aren't going to get a scholarship?" Asked Cole mockingly. Blazer then turns to him. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OFbc5LUqbU "Actually I am very sure, unlike yourself. I mean come on, your grades are horrid compared to mine." Replied Blazer, the class laughed at Cole, he was enraged. "Thats enough class...so then we have two scholarships. Blazer and Lydia." Addressed Ms. Jane. The class clapped for both, Cole stormed out of the room in a fit of rage. {Palmdale City, Kept Vicinity, Apartment of the Aristo's, 4:00PM} When Blazer gets home he immediately shows his scholarship to his sister. "Candice, I got a scholarship. We are moving to Las Vegas, for the University of Weltrans." Explained Blazer. Candice then looked worried. "I don't think mom will let you travel that far." Said Candice. Blazer then thinks of a plan. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpE3pMD7U88 "I'll talk to her." Said Blazer, Barbara then comes out of her room. "You are not going all the way to Las Vegas." Said Barbara. "No mother, I will. It is my opportunity to triumph." Stated Blazer. Barbara then tries to slap Blazer, but he grabs her hand. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Yelled Blazer enraged. Candice tries to calm her mother down, Blazer goes to his room. {Blazer's Room, Vicinity, 5:00PM} Blazer is seen on his bed. "If, she thinks I am going to stay in this filth she is very wrong." Said Blazer to himself. He then gets up and grabs a suitcase to begin packing his stuff. "The circumstances will justify my reasons." Said Blazer to himself. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaARJgbtviI Its nighttime and everyone is sleeping, Blazer goes off to his mother's room. {Barbara's Room, Vicinity, 11:00PM} Barbara is seen sleeping, Blazer gets near her. "I'm sorry mother, but it is you....or me." Stated Blazer to himself with nervousness. He begins to strangle her, she fights violently trying to get air but can not manage to make Blazer let go, she then dies. "Sorry mother, but you were a pest anyways." Said Blazer and leaves to his room. The next day Candice goes to her mother's room to check up on her. "Mother your food is-" Said Candice but was impacted as her mother looks dead. "MOTHER WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Yelled Candice. Blazer rushes into the room and sees that Candice is crying profoundly. "What happened?" Asked Blazer. "Mother...she is dead." Replied Candice while crying. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Subpages